


Inside the Mind of Lena Luthor

by SketchJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Inspired by Inside Out (2015), Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchJ/pseuds/SketchJ
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Inside the Mind of Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unexpected Arrival of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892230) by [thesameasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine). 



> [Inside the Mind of Lena Luthor](//imgur.com/a/K1Cdaou)


End file.
